


With other eyes

by Bubblegumbabe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fluff, From no more enemys to "special" friends to lovers, Im reeally sorry this is in german i will translate it when i have all chapters done, Its a bit crack, Later Smut, M/M, Magicel spells that going wrong again, Marshmallow count as a character in my eyes ok ? XD, My First AO3 Post, Past tom/star - Freeform, oh and
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbabe/pseuds/Bubblegumbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star übt gerade daran Zaubersprüche als sie einen schrei von unten hört</p><p>Eine kleine reaktion führt zum nöchsten und Marco findet sich an einen bekannten ort wieder mit einer Körper der nicht ganz so ist wie er ihn gerne hätte</p>
            </blockquote>





	With other eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ~
> 
> Ich poste das hier einfach um zu sehen ob überhaupt jemand in deutsch das hier liest ^^; eine idee die glaube jeder tomco shipper mal hatte und die echt ... Interessant aufzuschreiben ist
> 
> Wen irgendwelche fehler drin sind korrigiere ich sie gerne wen man mir bescheid sagt
> 
> viel spaß beim Lesen (●´▽｀●)

Star, die galaktische Prinzessin von Monie probierte gerade ein paar Zaubersprüche in ihren Zimmer aus als sie einen Schrei von Unten hörte. Sie machte ihre zimmertür auf und rief die treppe runter.  
"MAaaarcooooo aaalles ok?"  
Stille. Langsam ging sie mit erhobenen zauberstab die Treppe runter. Als sie die letzte stufe erreicht hatte wedelte sie herum und ein es löste sich ein strahl der sich in ein haufen geflügelter mini Kätzchen mit laser augen verwandelte.  
"Star was zur..." Ein leicht angeläserter Marco Diaz stand am Sofa neben der Treppe und versuchte eines der Lila blauen Kätzchen von seinen Bein abzuschütteln. Sein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und er grinste seine beste Freundin an "hast du grade .." "eienen unausgesprochenen Zauber gewirkt ?" beendete die die Frage werend sie auf und ab sprang. "Jaaaa ich habs endlich geschafft Marcooo ist das nicht toll" sie hüpfte um ihn herrum und blieb dann stehen als sie sich als sie sich erinnerte warum sie harunter gekommen war. " Aber was gerade wichtiger ist das ich irgendjemand schreien gehört habe" Marco gesichtfarbe würde leicht rot und er lachte verlegen " keine sorge Star ich hab mich nur gefreut" Star legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und guckte den Braunhaarigen vertandnislos an.Der grinste nur und guckte auf den Fernseher vor ihnen aus den grade eine tyische Ansage stimme dröhnte und der Kasten den Star zuerst für magisch hielt leuchtete auf den display bunt auf "IN 3 STUNDEN FÄNGT DAS ULTRA SPECIAL SPACE UNICORN EXTRA STAFFEL FINALE AN für alle fans ein muss" Dann dudelte die anfangsmusik von "Space unicorn" durch den raum die Star mitsang so gut kannt sie den text. Dann grinste sie Marco an "ich dachte du magst die Serie nicht". Er rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf "aber ich möchte sie früher als ich kleiner war ... Und alle folgen am stück mal wieder zu sehen ... Wäre interessant" und mit diesen worten setzte sich er Braunhaarige auf die Couch hinter ihn. "Ja interessaant daswegen hast du dir auch dein altes Space Unicorn Tshirt angezogen ... " sie pieckte ihn sanft in die seite und sprach schnell weiter damit er sie nicht unterbrach "aaaber da ich schon mal hier unten bin und du noch drei stunden zeit hast könntest du mir helfen für einen zauber zu üben" Sie wedelte mit ihren Zauberstab vor Marcos Gesicht herum bis der ihn wegschob und sie unsicher ansah  
"was für einen Zauber ?"  
"Aaach nur so einen ganz kleinen verwandlungszauber gaanz ungefährlich ... Bloß nicht ausgesprochen sondern in gedanken formuliert" Marco guckte gequält ,gedanken bei den sprechenden Monster Tentakel Arm den er mal hatte. Das war zwar schon fast 2 jahre her aber er hatte immernoch albträume von diesen ding. Ausserdem war Stars Zauberstab erst wieder zusammengesetzt würden also wer weiß ob er noch seine macken hatte ... Anderseits hatte Star sich zwar null verändert aber war viel besser geworden. Und Marco vertraute ihr. " Aber nicht in irgendwas Gruseliges oder ? Und du verwandelst mich sofort wieder zurück ja ?" Star so ihn nachdenklich an " Hm also mehr etwas niedliches wie ... Ohh ein Kaninchen" sie grinste ihn an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Und klar verwandel ich dich gleich wieder zurück das letzte mal wolltest du das ich dich nicht zurückverwandel vergessen ?" mit einer weckwerfenden handbewegung ging sie zwei Schritte von ihm weg und hielt ihn den Zauberstab entgegen "ich werd einfach an Marschmellow denken" Marco starte sie an und seine stimme klang leicht angespannt "in Toms Haustier? Star du ..." doch da wurde er schon von den Strahl ihres Zauberstabs getroffen und anstelle eines braunhaarigen Jungen saß an der stelle ein kleines Rosa Kaninchen das sofort auf den Sofa herum herumkroch und anfing an ein Kissen zu Knabbern. Star grinste ihr ergebnis breit an "wow du siehst nicht nur aus wie Marschmellow sondern du benimmst dich auch ein bisschen wie er ... Kaninchen sinne oder so was ... Aber wie auch immer zauberspruch zum zurückverwandeln" sie dachte kurz nach und feuerte den nächsten Strahl ab. Nun saß da wieder der Braunhaarige Junge bloß ... mit Rosa Kaninchenohren und immer noch an den Kissen knabbernd. Star starte ihn ungläubig an und fing dann an zu lachen. Sie erwartete jetzt etwas zu hören wie 'Star das ist nicht lustig mach das weg' aber Bunny Marco saß nur da mot den kissen in der Hand und einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Als Star sich wieder eingekriegt hatte bemerkte sie das Marco aufgestanden war aud in richtung küche ging. Irgendwie benahm er sich seltsam. Hoffentlich ist nict nochmehr schief gegangen als nur die Ohren.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen dank fürs lesen  
> Ich arbeite an kapitel 2 und werde es so bald wie möglich hochladen aber wahrscheinlich eher auf fanfiction.de wegen den deutschen lesern


End file.
